The Faberritana take me or leave me shuffle
by HashDash23
Summary: A crossover between 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' and 'Comeback'. Not my best work. It completely skips the valentines day episode.


The Faberritana take me or leave me shuffle

**Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel have some complications during 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' regarding the Cheerios quitting glee club and Rachel being on the football team. Unfortunately Rachel's stunt landed her in hot water with her girls. It takes a massive time jump to Rachel performing take me or leave me. Just note that I have changed the football match so that instead of Tina grabbing the football it is Rachel and Finn doesn't convince the three Cheerios to come to glee, they came at their own accord. **

"We're sorry baby but…" Quinn trailed off as she along with Brittany and Santana tried to explain to their girlfriend why they quit glee club.

"It's okay, I get it. Oh damn I've got to go, my dad's want me home for dinner. Seeya" Rachel said before exiting the room and the house.

'She doesn't get it. If she did she would have kissed us goodbye" Brittany mumbled.

"I'm sure it's just a shock to her" Santana comforted the tall blonde.

For two days Rachel avoided the three Cheerios but they managed to convince her Dad that they needed to talk to Rachel, that it was important.

Up in Rachel's room the three Cheerios heard Rachel fighting with her Daddy.

"This is important to me, this will give the glee club some street cred Daddy. Please. I won't even be playing I will lay down on the ground after the snap" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel you are my baby girl and I forbid you from playing" the man argued back.

"Don't loiter in the hall ways girls come in and join in on this hot headed fight" Rachel's Daddy said moving the girls into Rachel's newly redecorated room.

"I think that we should let her play and before you argue and thank me, Rachel you must promise that you will just lie down. Promise me, promise us" the man pleaded kneeling in-front of his daughter.

Rachel gave a firm nod and with a sigh Rachel's Dad went to sign the paper the Cheerios threw themselves at Rachel.

"Rachel, don't do this. We've seen those guys play, the team the Titans are versing are huge. You could get hurt" Santana pleaded.

"I'm doing this, need to do this" Rachel said moving away from them.

"Fine, do this, but please babe stay safe. For us. And if not for us, yourself" Quinn begged.

Rachel just stood up and moved into her bathroom.

***With the Cheerios near the cannon***

"You know what? We have been on at Rachel about killing herself on the football field and I'm about to be shot out of a cannon." Brittany said to Santana and Quinn

"Coach" Santana shouted out "We quit. Try and win without us"

***On the side lines***

The three ex-cherrios ran up next to Coach Bieste and saw the snap and all the girls dropped down.

It all seemed to go in slow motion as the ball came to rest just foot away from Rachel.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany yelled in protest as Rachel picked up the ball and ran down the field.

The ex-cheerios felt their breath hitch in their throat when they saw Rachel get tackled.

They were the first ones to Rachel's side.

"I swear to god baby girl you leave me and kill you in the afterlife" Santana threatened.

A sigh went through all three girls when Rachel sat up and spoke "Did we win?"

"I swear to god Rach you scared the crap out of me" Quinn said.

***The next day***

"Why are you guys ignoring me? I lived and you are still ignoring me." Rachel complained over skype.

"I don't think we will be forgiving you anytime soon. You gave us a heart attack" Santana explained.

"Okay fine. But just one thing to remember. I won't wait too long, you know that" Rachel retorted before ending the conversation.

***Two week time jump- to the diva off***

Santana, Quinn and Brittany still hadn't forgiven Rachel but were slowly getting there.

They were still surprised when Mercedes and the tiny brunette started to sing 'Take Me or Leave Me'.

At the end of the song Santana stood up.

"No chance in hell I'm leaving you so I guess that means I'll have to take you"

"I'll join in on that action" Brittany agreed.

"Who am I do deny that?" Quinn asked.

"Wait. You mean you four are together?" Puck questioned.

All four nodded before walking out the door.

"Bye Mr Schue"

"Bieste" all the boys' murmured.

The curly haired teacher just turned around to reprimand the boys he realised that he couldn't because of the tent on his pants.

"Oh Mr Schue, don't get too happy" Santana said popping her head back in the door way making everyone laugh.


End file.
